inner darkness
by mdnight terror
Summary: 1st fanfic and humanized the princess sends out a solider named midnight to learn the bonds of friendship but what he finds is more then hes looking for a ancient evil that has risen to destroy equestria and reclaim its lost elements
1. meeting terror

So hello people this is my very first fiction and I'm not really used to writing but here's the story and heads up they will be humanized and Pegasus well be giving an elemental type of magic well let us begin!

**Meeting terror**

As the sun starts to set and all forest creatures head to sleep while some find this the time to hunt. One man walks through the forest looking at a map heading to the home town of his old friend. This man is known as Midnight terror "damn maybe I should have took that left? Now I'm lost at night in a forest in habited by dragons, timber wolves and who knows what else?" as he walked through the trees and bushes the. Sound of howling could be heard in the distance. But only a smile encased his face. Stretching his arms and putting his hand on the hilt of his katana preparing himself for what's to come "it'll be bothersome if there's more than four." At that moment three timber wolves jumped from the under groove of the forest. Eyes heavy on their prey midnight only said "who's first" as one ran for him it jumped up only to noticed a blade passing through its jaw down its body it feel to the ground in a slump the other two circled there prey both, then after a second they charged in. Midnight was able to impale one through the skull but the other jaws bit down on his arm, acting quickly he's blade lit ablaze, it jumped back to avoid he's swing only to be engulfed in flames. Checking his wound he said "damn I thought I had that under control? "Sighing he turned around to walk off only to hear more growling behind him. Turning around to see about four more wolves he's blade lit ablaze along with the mark on his head "I guess she won't mind if I'm a little late." He said charging towards them with a grin on his face.

* * *

In a usually lively town the moon start to rise and all inhabits head to there homes to sleep to prepare for tomorrow. But one purple haired girl sits at her window waiting for the arrival of her dear friend lost in thoughts that only snap her out when she hears a crash behind her. She turns to see a boy with green hair purple t-shirt buried under a pile of books. "Oh spike stop fooling around we need to make sure the house is perfect for when mid arrives" she said as a purple aura floated spike to his feet and books to there right place.

Spike looked at her "I'm sure the house looks good enough Twilight" he said looking around the almost blinding sparkly house Twilight looked at him and said yea maybe your right she slouched down in her chair "I'm just so excited to see him I haven't seen him sense the princess trained me we lost contact and he just went to live with his brother he was my very well only friend in canterlot"

Spike asked "well if he's such a nice person why he is being sent here to learn friendship again?" Spike asked quizzically only for Twilight to get depressed. "I don't know I'm sure it all started when his mother died" spike felt bad that he had asked that now. But Twilight only patted his head no need to feel bad how about some ice cream and easily the dragon blooded kin was happy and ran to the kitchen.

Twilight was about to follow when she heard her door knock "I wonder who that can be "she checked her hair and smiled hoping she looked good she didn't know why she was so nervous he's just an old friend of mines as she opened the door to see the kind gentle boy she'd know sense childhood. But she didn't except anything what she so now

A boy with black shoulder length hair, eyes as blue as the sea, body full of bite marks, scars and a smile on his face as he said "you're the only person I know who'd want to live in a library" but Twilight wasn't laughing "what happened to you!" midnight thought on his better judgment and tried lying I "I got lost on the way here" but Twilight was giving a stern look and said "you have a map" damn the usual works he thought to himself the only thing he could do was tell the truth "sorry Twilight I was really just looking to fight some of the everfree forest timber wolves" he said disappointed but Twilight only hugged him and said "I can't stay mad at you now come on inside so we can get you bandaged" she said smiling

* * *

Midnight was amazed there where so many books here and he had to admit to himself Twilight had really grown he wonder how she saw him. One thing he didn't like here is how her, how she put it? Adopted brother kept looking at him like I was stepping on his territory are something. He remembered Twilight telling him how she hatched a dragon before she started training with the princess.

Twilight asked so how's your brother. Midnight looked at her and said "oh sky he's still a fat ass" he said grinning to himself but he's making it pretty high in the ranks of wonderbolts. Twilight poked him in one of his wounds and he yelped you. Should really be nicer to him only for midnight to say "the day I beat him is the day ill respect him "Twilight shook her head at his ridiculous logic but she couldn't help look at how strong he seemed to got she was snapped out bye spike telling them he was gonna go to bed

Midnight only looked at the boy walk away and Twilight said "don't worry about him he just needs to get use to another male being in the house now. "As long as he doesn't get in my way where cool he said picking his blade up

That's when Twilight noticed the dragon tooth on the blade and it struck her "you became a wonderbolt!"

* * *

ARUTHORS NOTES-there you have it people the 1st chapter of inner darkness please review and tell me how I did I don't mind flames as long as there not to devastating :p and Pegasus have elemental magic if you were wondering and the marks on there head tell you which element

I know the first chap was a little boring but trust me it it'll get better :D


	2. memory's that last

Well chap two people hope I did ok last chap

Twilight and all other characters are owned by Hasbro excerpt for midnight

**Memory's that last**

Midnight looked at his katana "yea after sky got done training me I decided to take the wonderbolts exam." Pointing to the tooth that rest at the bottom of the hilt "and as you can see I past. But was um suspended" he said looking away from her direction.

Twilight looked at him in disappointment "for what?" She asked, "Aggressive behavior, unfriendly, unconventional can I stop are go on?" He said Twilight only shook her head." I know why you're doing this but it's not your fault." Midnight only responded with anger "you weren't there Twilight I didn't have the power to do anything!" He looked at her with such hate in his eyes, then he calmed himself and said "I'm sorry it's getting late and I need rest good night Twilight." With that he walked off the only thing she could say was "don't over sleep we have to see my fiend apple jack tomorrow" all he did was nod "what happened to you mid? Why won't you tell anyone of that day? "She thought to herself before finally deciding it was time for a rest and went off to bed.

FLASHBACK

***the sun was shining through the window onto a small boy as he opened his eyes, he saw an older beautiful women with long black her, eyes that whereas blue as the sea, she was smiling down on him and she asked "did you have a nice sleep little mid?" The child looked at smiling then hopped into her embrace "it was I was dreaming dad, sky, you and I could all just be here for my birthday today. Where are they "he said excitedly hoping they were here, it soon turned to gloom when his mother gave him a disappointed look? She said "mid you know father is very busy and I know he wished he could" but before she could finish mid was crying into her chest "that's not fair he promised this time! And I bet he took sky again" she only smiled at him "yes but he'll be back later he said with your gift and I better get your cake so. Go out and at least make one friend "as she said that she set him on the bed and turned to leave the boy all by just looked out the window and said to himself "what for? No one would play with me for me. Stupid wonderbolts" but as he said that he saw a beautiful girl with purple hair he's age avoiding everyone who tried talking to her. He's never seen her before and he just felt drawn to this girl? So he was going to make his moms advice and make a new friend. As he left he told he's guard that he was leaving and ran out

Twilight was walking pass a crowd of people when a boy with black hair wearing a dark t-shirt, blue eyes and a pair of goggles hanging around his neck came up to her and said "hi I haven't seen you around before" she looked at him and kept on walking but said "I don't really like to leave my house much "the boy laughed to himself softly" I guess we both have the same problem" he said. Twilight let out a small giggle but wonder why she wasn't trying to avoid him and midnight being as straight forward as ever stepped in front of her and said "we should be friends?" with smile on his face but she only looked away blushing "well I don't know I have a lot of studying?" But Midnight as persistent as ever said "then ill study with you and I won't take no for an answer." And he held his hand out and said "I'm midnight terror nice to meet you "Twilight looked up stunned but she was happy. She shook his hand" I'm twilight sparkle" she smiled to him. And as they started to run off midnight was tackled from behind by his worst fear.

A older boy with blue hair and green eyes that were amazing, the girls at he's school would say. Hugged Midnight tightly "oh little brother you got your first girlfriend and at six! I remember just yesterday you were scared of cooties." Midnight tried to break free of his older brother sky and Twilight laughed.

"She's not my girlfriend sky and go home your embarrassing me! "Midnight said in plea. Sky only said " I love it when you call me my nick name little terror." he looked towards Twilight and grabbed her hand hey let's all go home mom has food ready, I'm starving ! And he ran off with two laughing kids who were about to discover what the benefits of friendship could bring.***

Twilight went to wake up midnight. Spike was already up and doing his job of fixing the place up as she opened the door only to let a small giggle out. As the top half of Midnight's body was on the floor while his legs were on the bed. "He's like a child "she said to herself. She used her magic to flip him up and shook him a little, then poked him till he woke up... which was awhile. But he finally awoke "have a nice sleep? "She asked. Midnight looked at her "yea if someone didn't poke me for what forty-five minutes?!" Twilight looked at him "if you were awake why didn't you stop me?" Midnight said "I was trying to play it off." Twilight just shook her head" come on time to get up" and she left to let midnight get ready.

In the canterlot castle the elegant and powerful ruler of equestria .princess Celestia nervously heads to her garden worry on her mind, as she looks in horror. Where three stone statues lie broken "this is bad" she thinks. Celestia looks to the shadows, in a mighty and powerful voice she says "night stalker come out" as she says that a Person comes out wearing a full black suit where only there eyes are reveled Celestia orders night to set out and get shining armor and cadence at ounce, and night leaves without a word the. Princess now in a rush floats paper and a quill to her and writes a letter "my dear faithful student Twilight not only do I need your assistance of you and your friends. With the upmost importance make sure the elements of harmony do not leave your sight. Please bring them here at ounce and bring the guard Luna sent with you at too I believe all of you will need to be here for this. Your dear master and friend Celestia "with that she sent the paper hoping it would reach them before it was too late.

As Midnight and Twilight walked to Apple jacks farm they heard a loud voice behind them scream hey Twilight! As they turned around they saw a girl with rainbow hair, wearing tight jogging pants and a blue t-shirt running towards them. Twilight looked over to see midnight just staring at her tight fitting close mouth open and she closed with magic. "What a gentlemen "she said with mocking tone and when rainbow caught up with them she said hey Twilight. "Who's your friend "Rainbow asked? Before Twilight could answer Midnight said "I'm Midnight terror an old friend of Twilight she never said she had friends who wore so fit!" And Twilight elbowed him in his side adding magic to it. Rainbow said "well what would you except from the strongest fighter in ponyvile "she said smiling. Twilight already know where this was going. Midnight smiled and pulled out his katana "well then I haven't had my mourning exercise. Shall we test that out your claim" he said while staring at what appeared to be a rainbow with sounds as her mark.

Rainbow smiled "always looking to improve my skills" she said as she pulled out her rapier and with astounding speed she lunged at him but midnight blocked it and swung down on her but she ended up behind him she heard him say. "How fast is she" and a rapid amount of jabs where sent to him cutting up all different part of his but rainbow noticed the mark on his head glow, she jumped back when flames erupted from his sword rainbow had a face full of excitement "omygoshomygshomygosh you're a wonderbolt" midnight smiled and said "yep so now you know I'm the real deal and I'm not going to hold back anymore" but what he saw surprised him rainbow mark on her head was glowing "I was holding back to but now I can get serious" she said smiling, as they rushed towards each other ready to see who's best. An axe hit right in the center of the field almost killing them

Without anyone noticing a man was in the center of the field with red hair, scars all over his topless body and a deranged look on his face. He said "hey kids mind if I play because it's eating time "he picked up the huge ax and smiled at the three soon to be dead friends.

ARUTHORS NOTES-well there it is everyone chap 2 I hope it was better than chap 1 and whys Celestia so worried about who's this new enemy Battle crazed and can are three heroes beat him are well midnight brother make an appearance! well tell me how you think I did and till next time :D

It was re did tell me how I did :D


	3. skill vs strength

Hello everyone I know still going on with this not giving up yet but close to here's chapter three

All characters belong to Hasbro except battle crazed and midnight

* * *

**Skill vs. strength **

Twilight was stunned to see someone managed to get past her. And the size of the ax was easily bigger than her body. She had a bad feeling about this guy. But before she could say anything he pointed a finger towards midnight and said "you'll keep me amused right"with a smile the could rival discord on his face

Midnight smiled "you made a bad "before he could finish he felt a pressure hit him in the stomach it was a force he's never felt a horde of bulls were dancing on his stomach, he felt to of his ribs snap as he was sent across the field "holy great balls of Celestia what the hell just hit me! "As he tried to stand the man was towering above him.

The man just smiled "not many can move from such a blow" he grabbed midnight with one hand, lifted him in the air and prepared to break his neck. Until a rapier almost went into his jugular, he simply moved his head to the side and threw midnight at RD.

Dash caught Midnight while saying. "You'll think twice about fighting me "she jumped back,set Midnight down and started running circles around him. "At least tell me your name. Before I beat you to a pulp" she said picking up speed.

The man started laughing madly "I'm Battle crazed slayer of many humans with magic, elemental, normal. And you'll only add to the list. "But as he said that he noticed as she ran around him there weren't one but many of her now.

Twilight ran to Midnight's side and helped him up." Are you ok Midnight" he replied "yea but I'm sure I have some eternal injury's. But we have to help dash."

Dash finally decided he lost track of her and saw an opening. As a precise stab went to his neck she was shocked to see he had easily caught her blade with his hand. No blood seeking out but what came next scared her. He had thrown her to the ground and held one of her legs straight she knew what was coming next she heard him say "your pretty dependent on this things. Mind if I snap one off!" His face was full of excitement. She looked at him in horror and saw his leg rise but before it came down a force of purple aura knocked him away.

Twilight stood there next to midnight eyes glowing her rage fueling her she yelled "DON'T YOU DARE!" she shot another powerful force of magic but he was so fast. He dodged every bolt of force coming at him but there was something different in his eyes now. But soon changed when he started closing,but jumped back as a wall of fire appeared. Twilight acting fast took her chance ran to Rainbows aid "dash are you ok."

Dash was still shaking but she responded "yea but we can't continue on like this Twilight this guys a lunatic. Wait… where'd he go" they both looked around the field. But the fire and Battle was nowhere in sight. The ax was gone to until midnight yelled "above you!"

Midnight looked in horror as he ran to them. Twilight put up a shield but the ax smashed right through it. But Mid was able to get there in time and stop the full force of the attack thanks to the shield. his entire body was being strained (why couldn't I beat him) I thought to myself (I need more strength why is it I'm never strong enough!) I saw my flames turn black my mind was clouded with hate. I felt powerful (yes more!) but I heard screams. My flames they were consuming everyone even Twilight I tried to calm but they wouldn't listen. But something hit me and I blacked out

Twilight looked at BC all she knew was black flames everywhere coming from midnight they were turning everything to ash. She was scared until BC hit him in the head and Midnight fell down unconscious. "Why w-w-what ha-happened"

* * *

Battle looked into the distance "I wasted too much time" as he said that a group of humans wearing armor and one who looked a higher rank then the rest rushed in

Twilight looked and saw pinkie pie behind the LT she guessed was the one who wore different armor .She looked at BC but who was walking away the last thing he said was "it's been fun! "He smiled at Dash and Mid. But what he said to Twilight stunned her. He gave her the same look eariler "you cost your friends this fight. Next time have the intent to kill me "he jumped into the air and he was gone. Twilight fell to her knees

Pinkie ran up to Twilight "omygosh I was like walking down the street and my pinkie sense went off and so I dropped all my party stuff for your new friends surprise party and told the guards that you were in trouble we argued for like ever! Which was five min but"

As she went on a man in golden armor with a badge over his chest walked up to them." Miss Sparkles glad to see you're ok?" The man bowed to her "I am LT brave heart. And I was sent to find you as fast as I could. When I heard that you could be in trouble I acted quickly and glad I did"

Twilight looked at him why where you sent to find us? Who was that? Dash chimed in "why was he so strong I never heard reports of a murder?" and pinkie said "yea and I left my party supplies on the ground and maybe he's mad no one invited him to party's" Twilight said wait how did you know I had a friend in town. Pinkie smiled "oh Twilight its funny how you think you can hide anything from me? I'm like an entire spy agency in one person"

Brave heart took off he's helmet. And said "the princess asked me to find you, I don't know who he was, why he was after you are why he was so strong. He didn't possess any magic from what I saw" ignoring Pinkie pie "and I shall escort you and your friend's t to canterlot tomorrow. I will tell your other friends" and with that he rounded up his troops and set out

* * *

Twilight was walking home with dash, with midnight on her back still knocked out "thanks for carrying him dash "Twilight said. Dash smiled "it's no problem really also. I never got to thank you for ya know saving my leg back there" Twilight only smiled "your my friend dash that'll never happen when I'm around" she said proudly but there was still something bothering her what BC said but she shrugged it off. As she opened the door to her home she was about to yell for spike. But he ran to her with fear in his eyes and showed her four black gems Twilight confused look down and asked "what are those spike?" Only to see him gulp and say the elements of harmony.

* * *

Who is this new enemy what is this growing power inside midnight what happened to the elements and is pinkie really not a Russian spy find out next time on inner darkness!

ARUTHORS NOTES-will there you have it people I know big fight but I was excited I reached 20 views and just wanted to show off one of the main villains so R&R and tell me if I should continue :D till next time


End file.
